Trailer: Tri Heart
by Dark Caligostro
Summary: Just a look into something that's coming into play in the future, part one of four. Warning: contains some degree of abuse so if that triggers you you might not want to read this.


**Cali: Don't worry, chapter 25 is on the way, but hey guess what? Heartbreak turns a year old today. I'll try and finish up chapter 25 soon, I've just been a little busy with other stuff in life. This is kind of a preview of what's to come, featuring a character that you haven't seen before. This is just a little snippet from what's to be expected in the future. Anyways my dear readers, allow us to begin shall we? Also this is a trailer, so it's a one-shot story. The next few trailers will be treated as their own stories instead of part of this one. Meaning that the next trailer won't be another chapter on this story.**

I was chained up inside a chamber filled with a green water-like substance. My eyes were half-closed and I was looking down at the floor. I was exhausted, but I always felt like this when I was in this tank. They said they wanted to keep me calm so that I wouldn't go on a rampage, but they were only saying that. I knew deep down that they were scared of me, something _they_ created. The effect of this liquid always distorted my sense of time and numbed or warped my senses. They would take a few hours out of the day to feed me, but my sense of taste was nonexistent at that point. Also my vision would be so messed up that I couldn't make out what they were feeding me, much less _who_ was feeding me.

I heard some strange clacking sounds that seemed to simultaneously sound like they were going away from me, or going towards me. I saw a strange white blur with black in the center. The blur had some pale-peach color on it and some weird brown blur at the top. I heard a strange bleeping sound and the liquid began to drain from the chamber. It was at this point that I remembered what I was wearing, I had some metal mask that covered my mouth and nose, stretching across the lower half of my face. I wore some sort of cross between a dress and a straightjacket. As soon as I wasn't suspended by the liquid, my sleeves came together on its own and I fell to the floor on my face. My brunette hair felt heavy and my pink eyes squeezed shut in pain. My pale skin felt cold and I was shivering, the crisp air feeling like needles that were trying to dig into my skin.

I opened my eyes and my eyes were coming back into focus, and it was doing it rather slowly. I felt someone pick me up by my hair and I winced in pain.

"Ashru ampf ques fa." The blur said. I looked at it and it still seemed to be a massive blur.

"Wh...wha…?" I managed to say. The blur shook me and I winced in pain.

"Cramshefa! Ahtu am moderetto!" I kept my eyes shut and I was thrown to the ground. A loud ringing was sent to my ears and I curled up into a ball. I tried to drag myself away, and then I felt something heavy hitting me in the side. I cried out in pain and the object kept hitting me.

"Please...stop...I don't understand...I don't understand what you're saying!" I felt tears coming out of my eyes.

"Gerufa aturema! Cramshefa!" I felt something hit me again in the side, this time I felt the wind get knocked out of me. I tried to hold my hand over the wound, then I remembered my hands were restricted. I moved my sleeves down to cover the injury and I began to cry, unable to do anything. The distortion the liquid had on my senses had finally begun to wear off, because I noticed the ringing stopped and I could smell again. My eyes finally came into focus; however, I couldn't taste anything. I'm guessing It has been a long time since I had eaten, because my mouth felt dry. I felt my face was against some cold, metal surface. This was the floor of the lab owned by AntiCo, an anti CPU group that came up in the CPU shift period.

"Take off my restraints...please...I can't get up…"

"Are you finally awake Cramoisi?" A man's voice said.

"I was always awake, just the liquid…" He picked me up by my hair again and shook me.

"You sure you're awake? Because you must be dreaming if you think you can talk back to me like that." I now realized the blur from earlier was this man. He had pale skin with brown eyes and hair. He was wearing a white lab coat with a white shirt and pants. He also wore brown dress shoes. The man seemed to be in his late forties, because he had graying hair.

"I…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

"Now Cramoisi, I got you out of there because I have a mission for you."

"What is it?"

"The CPUs are hosting a tournament at what they call the unity festival, I need you to go and crash it."

"S-sir...can I get something to eat first?"

"No,"

"B-but…" He then dropped me and I fell on my butt. The pain shot through my body like I was stabbed with a giant needle.

"That stuff must make your body really sensitive after you're out of it, interesting." He then smirked. "Now Cramoisi, gear up."

"S-sir…"

"What is it now?"

"Activating HDD burns a lot of calories; I need to eat something first. "The man then sighed.

"Fine, let me guess, it uses a lot of energy just maintaining it doesn't it?"

"Y-yes…"

"Alright then, I'll send you to the cafeteria."

"U-uhm...s-sir?"

"Oh my god! What now!?" I winced at his outburst.

"Wh-what about this wound I have?"

"What about it?"

"Shouldn't I get it looked at?"

"Looks fine to me, of course, you could always get something that's worse." He said in an intimidating tone. I felt my blood go cold and I shook my head. "Alright then, go get something to eat, then you're going to deploy."

...

It had taken me a while to get to the cafeteria, which was about twenty minutes from the lab. I had spent about ten minutes getting myself off the floor. I sometimes forget how I feed myself without access to my hands, then I realized how and my heart sank. I walked towards the door of the cafeteria and I was greeted with a grand cafeteria. The colors of it were warm and it had a grey tile flooring. It was stocked with lots of cafeteria-style tables and there were staff members at each of the serving stations. There were chandeliers that acted as the main source of light for the room. I walked over to the serving line. Luckily there was no one in line. I walked in front to see a woman with brown hair that was tied into a bun, she also had a hairnet over it. She had a white apron on and a black long sleeved shirt with its sleeves rolled up. She had brown eyes and a warm smile, and she seemed surprised when she saw me.

"Oh...it's Cramoisi. I'm guessing you need to deploy?"

"Y... Yes...please I just need something to eat."

"Alright then, I'll give you the usual."

"Please don't…" The woman's smile then warped to a sinister one and she pulled out a plate that had… I don't know how I'd describe what I saw. There was some sort of grey substance, probably like gravy? But I knew it wasn't gravy, there was something that _resembled_ chicken, but it was a pale green with grey flecks on it. There was also a dinner roll that was most likely stale. She handed me the plate and I looked at her with pleading eyes, she just flashed me her smile again. I felt tears coming to my eyes, so I turned away and looked down so that she couldn't see.

"Come again!" She said cheerfully. I walked over to a table and sat down, then I saw the woman walk over and set a glass down by my plate. "I forgot your drink."

"T-this is dirty water…" I choked on my words as I tried to speak.

"Sorry, this was the only water we had access to right now." I knew she was lying, but I knew I couldn't get her to get me actual water. This was my usual meal, and I knew what would happen after I would eat it; I'd get immediately sick afterwards, and they would have to pump my stomach. I would be in detox for several days before put back in my chamber for Goddess knows how long, and then I'd have to eat this slop again.

But, this was the only thing they were willing to give me. They thought of me as a weapon to use against those that didn't share their interests. Even though they treated me this way, they were scared of me. But it was because they had ways to drug me and keep me subdued that they were able to treat me like this. I looked at the 'food' before me with a blank look, then leaned forward. I tried to block out the noxious smell it had as I began to bite into it. I don't want to say how terrible it tasted, but it was something that I remembered would haunt me for days on end.

…

I was in what looked like a hangar for aircrafts, having moved here after eating. My face had bits of food all over it, but I knew it would be removed as soon as I transformed. Even though the experience was horrific, I did feel a lot of energy coursing through me. In fact, it was too much energy, my body felt like it was overheating.

"I should transform soon…" I muttered. I closed my eyes and focused my energy towards my center, then felt my heart rate increasing rapidly. I forced the energy out and my appearance changed. My hair turned a crimson color and my eyes turned a bright blue. A black bodysuit replaced my outfit and my facemask changed to suit my new bodysuit. I felt like my skin was burning while I underwent the changes and I sank to my knees. My bodysuit was illuminated with red designs that seemingly burned onto the suit, and a hairpin in the shape of a 'C' appeared in my hair. Lastly, power button symbols replaced my pupils and I laid there on the ground, panting for a couple of minutes. The hairpiece opened up at the bottom and a mic appeared, floating by the left side of my face.

" _Cramoisi,"_ I heard a voice come from my hairpiece. _"Remember what your mission is; disrupt the tournament at the CPUs festival. Make sure you offload enough energy so you don't come back to base with critical energy levels."_

"Yes sir…" I said blankly. The hangar door opened and I felt a massive gust of wind blow into the hangar. I was immediately yanked out of the hangar and I was falling through the air, looking back at the airship I had just been pulled out of. I closed my eyes and focused on an image of cybernetic wings and armor. Wings, as well as some armor pieces that appeared at my shoulders, waist, and by my feet appeared above my body. I stopped falling and blinked, a holographic screen appeared in front of me with some coordinates. I blinked again and it disappeared. I then flew in the direction of said coordinates. My body still felt like it was overheating, but I didn't really want to offload a lot of this energy. But at the same time, this pain was getting unbearable. I focused energy into my wings and shot through the air, creating a sonic boom in the process. I felt my hair buffeted by the wind as I saw myself flying into Planeptune's airspace.

Below me I saw a colorful festival, filled with people enjoying attractions such as rollercoasters, Ferris wheels, and other things you'd see at an amusement park. As I saw the happy expressions of the people, I felt a pang of guilt that was hard to swallow. Here these people are enjoying a festival held by the CPUs, and I'm here to ruin it by disrupting a tournament. Our fight was with the CPUs, not the people. The heat in my skin flared up and I started to curl up into a ball. No! I still have too much energy! If I don't offload it soon then I'm going to burn up. But… there are all these people around, I can't...but… I held the sides of my head as I tried to think of a solution. I don't want innocent people getting stuck in the crossfire.

Damn it...I felt tears come to my eyes as I tried to think of something, anything. I saw a screen pop up in front of me with the picture of a speaker.

" _Cramoisi, do your job."_

"B-but sir…" I said, then felt something digging into my face. My eyes widened in pain and I screamed.

" _If you won't do it, then I will."_

"Stop, don't do this...I'll do it, just please…"

" _I'm monitoring your brain waves; I know what you're really thinking. So don't think you'll be able to pull one over on me."_

"Please...don't…" I felt tears in my eyes as I tried to remove my facemask. The objects dug deeper into my skin, and I could feel it touching my bone. I screamed once more, and my sclera turned black. The power button in my eyes also turned black and circuit board like markings began to appear on my face. I struggled to reach my facemask in order to take it off, but my arms suddenly went limp. I felt like my consciousness was being shoved aside, and I saw the scene change to that of an empty room.

The room had light brown walls and a mocha colored carpet. The room was bare except for a bed and a mirror. I was sitting in said bed and I saw someone who looked like me, but with the changes I just underwent. The look she was giving me was a condescending one, and her eyes seemed cold.

"Why do you have to do this to yourself?" She asked, possessing a voice like mine.

"I don't want to...I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Of course you don't, that's why you're easy to control. You don't want to do this; you don't want to do that. There's also the fact you're outright spineless, so even though you don't want to do something you can easily be forced to do whatever."

"..."

"You're pathetic, maybe if you had a spine you wouldn't have to deal with serving AntiCo. Maybe something will come by and make you grow. But I doubt it, because you actually finding a courage would be a miracle. And we all know those don't happen."

"..."

"Anyways, I'm going to go do your mission, see ya." The girl turned away and vanished, leaving me alone in the room.

 **Vert**

"...Gold Third?" I raised an eyebrow. We were inside a stadium in Planeptune. It was the final match of a tournament we hosted that pitted the best warriors from all over Gamindustri against each other, and naturally the CPUs were the ones that made it into the finals. However, I do think it's unfair that we were entrants, because of course we are the strongest around. Right when we were going to start the final match of the tournament, four people calling themselves the Gold Third appeared. They said they wanted to test their strength against us, and had no interest in ruling Gamindustri in our stead. The other CPUs and I were all in our goddess forms and the forms of the Gold Third didn't seem too interesting. Each of them had some sort of gear with them, but one thing they all shared was a pair of golden eyes. Their clothing doesn't really look anything too out of the ordinary for Gamindustri either.

"Let's begin shall we?" A brunette woman with a blue outfit said, her fists raised.

 _BOOM!_

I covered my ears as I heard an explosion erupt from the ceiling. A flood of bright light entered the stadium and I saw a figure slowly descending down from it. She had long red hair, dull blue eyes with black sclera and power button pupils. She wore a black bodysuit, and she had some sort of…. cannon? In her right arm. Her eyes hinted that she was unamused, but this confused me; weren't we the ones who are supposed to have that expression in this situation? She had a black facemask that obscured the view of her mouth, and I could feel a lot of energy emanating from her...too much energy. I felt uncomfortable due to the air temperature starting to rise, and I looked to the other CPUs and members of Gold Third, who were reacting similarly.

"Who are you?" I heard Neptune say, taking a step forward.

"Who am I?" The woman in black said. Her voice sounded like it had some sort of robotic filter, which I guessed was supposed to be the mask's doing. "I am CPU Crimson Heart, and I'm here on behalf of AntiCo to eliminate your tournament, as well as you all." She then pointed her cannon at us. "Now, who's first?"

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Doo!**

 **DigiStation!**

 **Cali: So my dear readers like I said, this is a trailer for something to look forward to in the future. It won't be coming soon, but don't dismiss it right away. This is actually part 1 of four trailers that will be released later this year, each of them are related, even though they take place in different places. The second part is probably going to be out on Sep 8th, 2016. So yeah, this will be related to Heartbreak, and when the last trailer is out you'll see why. Part three and four may or may not be released next year. But anyways, this doesn't relate to act II in any way, so any theories for act II shouldn't include this. Until then my dear readers, this will be goodbye. Until next time.**


End file.
